


【KR/SV】关于这个赛季的赛车声音（傻甜白OOC）

by JamesWayne1026



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesWayne1026/pseuds/JamesWayne1026
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Kimi&Sebastian<br/>声明：他们不属于我。<br/>对不起写到最后我已经不知道自己在写什么了_(:з」∠)_</p><p>OOC得厉害。希望小德芬14赛季继续甜甜蜜蜜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【KR/SV】关于这个赛季的赛车声音（傻甜白OOC）

——————————————

 

“It is s**t。”Sebastian Vettel如此形容这个赛季F1的声音。

好吧，然后他又被“热心”的媒体推到了风口浪尖上。

 

“我觉得我没说错，我不会道歉的。”霍纳听了也只能无奈的摇摇头。

 

之后也没什么PR活动了，唔嗯…有点无聊，去找Kimi玩好了。

 

躲过了记者，Vettel跑向Kimi所在的旅馆。

“咚咚咚”5秒之后，“咚咚咚”10秒之后“咚咚咚”15秒之后……

“啊！！Kimi居然不在TAT！！”然后Vettel掏出手机一条信息发过去“Kimi你在哪”

一分钟之后“发布会”

啊！我居然忘记了Kimi今天有车手发布会TAT 不过还是在这里等他好了。

“我在你房间门口等你”

 

其实在收到德国菜花头的信息的时候Kimi已经开完发布会了，这在考虑溜达去吃东西还是回旅馆睡觉的时候看到菜花头已经在旅馆蹲他了，唔，只能回去了。

 

回去的路上还顺便买了根梦龙，什么？减肥？风太大我听不见。

 

溜达回旅馆房间门口，菜花头就这么坐在地上捣鼓着手机，凑近一点，才发现他在玩愤怒的小鸟。

“啊！Kimi你回来啦!”菜花头赶紧站了起来。

“唔嗯”掏出房卡开了门。

“好快！你不是说你在发布会吗？我以为还要等上半个小时呢愤怒的小鸟我都打通好多关了呢…”

噢你这个话唠。Kimi翻了个白眼，然后把梦龙往菜花头嘴边一放。

“咦咦梦龙！KimiKimi，法拉利不需要你们减肥么？红牛可严了TAT我好久都没吃过蛋糕了呢呜呜呜”

“尝一口没事的。”

“呜呜呜”Vettel心中谢罪了好多次之后才小心翼翼的咬了一口梦龙。“呜呜呜呜！”好吃TAT！今晚又要增加运动量了好罪过。

 

打开了空调，Kimi终于感觉舒服了一点。马来西亚的气候实在是黏热不已，他本来还以为自己又要皮肤过敏了。

 

“什么事？”

“没事，就是想见你了。” 菜花头坐到了Kimi的床上，“劳伦斯的信息，谢谢。”

“嗯。”

“嘻嘻嘻对了，福尔摩斯先生给了我硬币呢，让我去买冰淇淋~”

“你不是说你不能吃吗。”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻买给你吃呀~”

这小孩。

“呼”躺到床上的感觉真好。

某个菜花头也顺势躺下，“呐呐Kimi，有没有记者问你对于今年赛车声音的看法？”

“唔，好像有。”

“你一定又把记者忽悠过去了。”菜花头蹭过来一点。“我和记者说今年的赛车声音就是s**t。”

“哈哈哈哈”

“就是嘛！F1的魅力之一就是声音啊！那种震得耳朵都要聋掉，震得大地都要颤抖的声音。”

虽然看着天花板，但是Kimi已经可以想象到菜花头眼睛闪闪发亮的表情了。

“以前光是听到引擎的声音就好兴奋呢。”

“嗯”

“我说了那种话肯定好多人不喜欢我了。”

“你不能做到让每一个人都喜欢你的。”

“是吗”菜花头翻身用手撑着腮帮，眼睛闪闪的看着Kimi“那你喜不喜欢我？”

“我喜欢Vodka。”

“你！”菜花头怒了，嘟着嘴扑到芬兰人身上使劲挠他痒痒，“认真一点，你喜不喜欢我！”

“我喜欢梦龙。”菜花头炸毛了，果然是小孩子。

“嗷嗷！”挠他都没反应的！难道是脂肪太厚了？不过手感好棒嘻嘻嘻。Vettel逗不动Kimi，就干脆趴在芬兰人的身上。头埋在芬兰人胸口，肉肉的好舒服。

“KimiKimi…”菜花头喃喃。

“嗯”

“我喜欢你。”

“Me too”说完伸手揉揉胸口的菜花头。

Kimi感受到菜花头来自胸腔的振动，知道他在笑。这个小孩就是这么容易满足，直来直去的。

我喜欢Vodka，我喜欢梦龙。

 

我还喜欢你。

 

 

fin


End file.
